When You Wish
by oO Shadow Oo
Summary: It's 3 years after Kingdom Hearts. Then --they all come back. Does their feelings change for each other? Kairi/Riku Sora/OC
1. My Eyelash Friend

A/N: I don't own any Kingdom Heart characters. If I did, I surely wouldn't be writing this. {-wink-} Luna belongs to my friend Natalya, and I thank her for letting me use her. ^.^  
  
Prologue Wish Upon A Star  
  
It's been almost a complete three years since the door was closed. Since both Riku and Sora had left. Since the entire tragedy for me had truly began.  
  
The past three years has been a living hell for me to bear. Literally every morning I would jump out of bed when I awoke and scurry to the window panel, a hopeful expression painted on my face, in hope for my beloved best friends to return. Though each morning I had been, as usual, mistaken.  
  
They never came.  
  
Now, as a 17-year-old girl, you could only imagine my changes. Honestly I could say my feminine side grew rapidly. I can now say I did what a regular girl should have, if you catch my drift. So many changes, though so many things that have stayed the same.  
  
Everyone was back. Almost. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, all the children that were once considered family with me and that shares my territory in space was back. They returned to what they normally did - challenge each other, and laugh and play.  
  
So many times they had asked if I had wanted to play, or talk, or anything for that matter. So many times had I turned them down. It just wouldn't be the same without my two best friends.  
  
It's unusually comforting to think what would happen if Selphie were in my shoes, and she were the one mourning over them, her best friends, instead of me. It would be so much easier. Sure I would show sympathy, but the friends I had always known that were on the island just weren't the same as the boys.  
  
They still aren't.  
  
No one could replace Riku or Sora. In the past, no girl had dared to even think of coming close to them; I was never up to sharing the boys.  
  
And they all knew that; and still do. I have this feeling though, that they miss me. Wherever they are. I do love them, both of them.  
  
Though it's weird, not to mention scary, about what they might be up to right now. Surely one of them has gotten caught up with another girl, right? They both are good-looking. I shouldn't be surprised.  
  
Still, I felt both of them belonged to me. It put shivers up my spine to think of such a thing. Though truly one has to have forgotten of their dear love for me, right? I mean we all know that not many girls could keep their paws off of them forever, right?  
  
An eyelash fell down from my eye, and I watched it hit my soft purple skirt. Picking it up between my index finger and thumb, I pressed both thumbs against the poor eyelash and closed my eyes, thinking they both could be wishes for my fantasies. On the right thumb, Sora still loves me. And on the left, Riku still loves me.  
  
I didn't bother to see which actually would have come true; I just knew that one of them would. Though secretly, I wanted my brown-haired 'boyfriend' to. 


	2. An Interesting Discovery

A/N:: Oh GOD sorry for taking so long. My computer died a few weeks ago. ;; So this was all I could work up..  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Sora, Kairi, Riku, or Luna. :3 Let alone everyone else in this fic.  
  
x grumbles x  
  
About a month later from when this 'eyelash' incident had been, the islanders  
  
had been talking about a mysterious 'meteor' that had crashed into the northern  
  
islands.  
  
  
  
"I saw it with my own eyes!" a young girl, around the age of nine exclaimed to  
  
two other girls. "It was bright red! It looked like it was on fire!"  
  
  
  
Of course this was no interest to me. Why should I explore with out anyone to  
  
explore with?  
  
  
  
"Kai!" a cheerful voice exclaimed, pushing me playfully from my spot on the  
  
paopu tree, causing me to fall on my bottom.  
  
  
  
"Teedus and Selphie are goin' to see tha meteor in the noothern 'lands!" A very  
  
excited Wakka was saying, tugging on my arm like a four-year-old. "Zay told me  
  
to ask if yoo wanted to come joon them!"  
  
  
  
"No thanks..." I said slowly, rubbing the spot that he was pulling on. He had  
  
surely gotten stronger over the past three years.   
  
  
  
"Aww! C'mon Kairee!" he said in a bit of a disappointed way. "All yoo do is seet  
  
around here and do nathing! Give those lags exercise!"   
  
  
  
I sighed, and with regret followed him slowly to the spot Selphie and Tidus  
  
were, fixing up their boat.   
  
  
  
"Wow! She MOVED!" Tidus said, looking as if he were in awe, with fake surprise  
  
in his tone.  
  
  
  
"Oh shut UP.." I said angrily, crossing my arms over my chest.   
  
  
  
Selphie giggled as she put two fingers across her head horizontally, pretending  
  
to be a captain. "This ship is ready for take off!"  
  
  
  
"Selphie, you say that when you're in a plane."  
  
  
  
"Oh! Right!"  
  
  
  
When Selphie, Wakka, and I settled into the boat, Tidus pushed us off, and we  
  
all began to paddle north.   
  
  
  
"I wonder what it looks like.." Tidus said slowly, looking up at the sky.  
  
  
  
"I bet 'tis reely 'ig! And 'tis on fiyer!" Wakka said excitedly, paddling  
  
faster.  
  
  
  
Selphie had a wide smile on her face, "I bet you it takes up one of the whole  
  
islands!" she said nodding as if she knew everything in the world.  
  
  
  
I stayed silent, unsure of what to think. I had only just heard of it that  
  
morning.  
  
  
  
Crowds of people stood around a one particular island as they paddled. Assuming  
  
there was only reason that they could be there, the four of us quickly paddled  
  
over there.  
  
  
  
Selphie stood up to try and get a better look, but quickly sat down again as she  
  
learned the hard way it had thrown them all off and were now turning towards the  
  
right.  
  
  
  
"Selphie!" Tidus scorned as more curious boats paddled towards the island. "Now  
  
we won't be able to see as good!"  
  
  
  
When a few minutes had passed by (and when we all got situated) we somehow  
  
managed to get to the island. Though, being just as short as I had been from the  
  
time before, I stood on my tippy-toes, though still did not have a very good  
  
look. I could only see the outline of a very large, and very red blob.  
  
  
  
"WOW!" I head some little kids squeal as they sat atop of the elders' shoulders.   
  
  
  
"Mommy, who's that?" a curious little boy asked, staring at figures.  
  
  
  
"That is the hero.." Obviously his mother, had replied.  
  
  
  
Though it hadn't really clicked, the four of us still figured it was just a  
  
meteor.  
  
  
  
When I finally had a good look, I could see that I was very wrong in believing  
  
it was a meteor. How stupid was I? That was no meteor at all! No, not at all. It  
  
was all a gummi. A familiar gummi.  
  
  
  
His gummi.   
  
  
  
I practically leaped in front of people as I saw one of my favorite people  
  
standing there, talking to adults.   
  
  
  
Was it him? It surely didn't look it. He had grown much, I could see. His old  
  
red 'clown' shorts had now been replaced with blue ones, as his shirt also was. He  
  
had grown tall, at least 6'0'', so I was no where near as tall as him now.  
  
  
  
"Sora?" I said it so quietly, no one could hear. A smile quickly curled my lips  
  
and I ran over to him casually, hopping up and into his arms unexpectedly.  
  
  
  
Though I was stopped.  
  
  
  
For there was someone in my path.  
  
  
  
I fell slightly and onto the ground, blinking up at Sora and…  
  
  
  
A girl?  
  
  
  
His expression softened at the sight of me, and almost everyone grew silent  
  
except for a faint, "Mommy who's that girl?" talking about me of course. I had  
  
hardly ever spent time with the children.  
  
  
  
Startled, I just stared. He stared back. His eyes were soft, as if in shame or  
  
something. No, that's not shame, that's relief.  
  
  
  
The girl in his arms stared at me. She's creepy. She had light lime green eyes,  
  
and long blonde hair; Pointy ears.  
  
  
  
Pointy ears?  
  
  
  
"I'm an elf." The girl said. She had obviously caught me staring.  
  
  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us…?" the elf said slowly, somewhat expectantly.  
  
Everyone around us was acting as if they were going on their business now, but I  
  
could tell they were still listening.  
  
  
  
"Oh!" he said, a smiling curving onto his handsome face. He had changed a lot, I  
  
could see, too.  
  
  
  
"Kairi, meet Luna." He said in an almost happy way. "Luna, Kairi."  
  
  
  
We met each others eyes and nodded. I didn't want to touch her. Hell, I didn't  
  
want to look at her, breathe her air, or think about her in my mind.  
  
  
  
I was somewhat confused, and needed an answer. So, walking up to Sora, he looked  
  
down. "Can I talk to you..?"  
  
  
  
"Sure." He said, matter-of-factly. We walked closer to a coconut tree, as Luna  
  
the elf girl began to chat with someone, most likely the other three.  
  
  
  
"Why is she.." I had started, though I think he knew what I was going to say.  
  
  
  
"Not every girl gets to put an arm around me." He said with that cheesy grin of  
  
his. I smiled a little. "She's my friend."  
  
  
  
"Oh, I'm your friend am I?" I heard her say, crawling in between us. She put an  
  
arm around his neck, blinking at me. "Girlfriend."  
  
  
  
It struck me like getting punched in the nose by the biggest kid in school. Or  
  
in my case, like getting your heart ripped out of you. ((A/N: Ha ha. Cheesy pun.  
  
c.c))  
  
  
  
I looked up at him slowly, heart aching from both being hurt, and angry, at the  
  
exact same moment. I wanted to shout colorful things at him, though at the same  
  
time I wanted to be thrown into his arms.  
  
  
  
Let me die, right now, why don't you?  
  
  
  
Rubbing a tear I had shed for the one that I loved, my throat choked.  
  
  
  
I felt my tears build up.  
  
  
  
I was right.  
  
  
  
He didn't have to say a thing.  
  
  
  
His love for me has vanished. But is mine truly gone?  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: An interesting Discovery. 


	3. The Entrance of Hatred

Fankoo for the reviews! ^___^ I sorry this is so short.. x.x {tear} j_.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! c.c Well maybe Riku.. {cheesy grin}  
  
As I walked to the security of my home, tears streamed down my cheeks because of the foolishness that had bound me to him.  
  
Upon my pale feet were the crushed sand that as I child I had played, built, and slept in. I looked up upon the sky to find clouds forming up above. Sighing, I decided into only going towards Riku's island; where the paopu was.  
  
As I walked on the wooden bridge that lead to the island, more tears rushed down my cheeks. Memories blinded my eyes of Sora and I, of Riku and I, of Riku and Sora competing for me..  
  
All gone.  
  
As I reached the small island, I struck a metal pole into the sand and swallowed the lump that had built up into my throat. Resting upon the paopu tree, I watched as the rain began to drip-drop upon myself. My tears and the rain both swirled and mixed with eachother in my eyes and I shut them, as a roll of thunder past by, followed by lightning.  
  
Letting my oddly tired legs dangle, I rested against the large tree, though it's tiny leaves were not nearly as good to cover me. The thunder grew louder, and the lightning more clear. I began to sob.  
  
A few minutes I just sat there, sobbing to myself, before lightning had struck the metal pole, reaching down into the sand, where it rose and grew into beautiful swirls*, thus turning itself beautiful.  
  
(*Yes, I did get that off the movie, "Sweet Home Alabama" ^_^ I thought they were pretty..)  
  
As the storm rolled past the island, but still gave off it's rough rain I slipped off the paopu tree purposly, allowing myself to fall into the sand, head-on.  
  
Sitting up, I looked to what had become of the sand. Not many people had known what could happen when lightning hit the sand, but I did thanks to Riku. He and Sora had taught me so much..  
  
Somewhat angrily, a thrusted the pole out of the creation and swung it into the water, staring as it sunk. Weakly I sunk into the sand and stay there, tears blinding me once more.  
  
I just collapse.  
  
Looking up at the purplish-gray clouds and pointed my finger at the sky, screaming to it.  
  
"I hate you!" I called out to him, the lord. "How could you do this to me? What do I do now?!"  
  
I just sat there now, letting the rain try to comfort me. "What do I do.." I murmured it to myself, biting my lower lip.  
  
Staring at the sky before rising, I narrowed my eyes. Rolling thunder came again, but it didn't sound like it. It was..whining?  
  
Lightning cracked again, and I stared at it blankly, knowing that somewhere, someone had done the exact thing I had done.  
  
I left the creation there and retrieved into the main island.  
  
Passing my so-called friends whom were surronding the keyblade master himself and his new girl, I chocked up again and ran quicker than ever to my home. My safety. My life.  
  
For some reason when I cracked open the door I felt so lonely. Before I was barely ever noticing it since I had the hope beside me that he'd come back and everything would be all right..  
  
Walking to my refridgerator, I cracked open the door and sighed. There was never anything in there, I dont' know why I even bother sometimes opening the door.. Instead, I just grabbed a bottle of water and walked up the stairs towards my room.  
  
Slowly I walked up to the shelter of my room, up the creeky stairs. Over the years, the islanders decided to give me my own place. It wasn't the nicest, but it still was sweet of them.  
  
When I pushed the door open I put my water on the ledge and collapsed on my bed. It felt so nice to just..lay here when you don't feel good. So soothing..  
  
I looked up at the ceiling and realized, 'Well Kairi, you're already half asleep!' There was a giant black hole in the middle of my ceiling, purple mixed in it to make it look like marble, quite beautiful actually.   
  
As I stared the hole grew larger, almost taking in the entire area above me. But why? What is it?  
  
I sat up, trying to figure out what it was. That's when it struck me. Well, not figurativly, physically. I screamed, having this thing..coming straight at me! Scurrying out of the way, I still was collapsed on. I lay there, flattened atop of my bed by some unknown force. Shrieking I rolled off of my bed with a struggle, and stared at the figure before me. It isn't..It can't be..  
  
Riku.  
  
He looked like he was passed out, knocked out, something. I leaned over, my eyes red because of my crying from earlier. He was dressed in all black and had a cover over his eyes, his silverish-white hair covering it. I pushed some away from his face and his black-gloved hand gripped around my hand quite roughly.  
  
I jumped, frightened and stared at him, as he was trying to crush my hand.   
  
"W-what?!" I stuttered out, taking my hand from him.   
  
"Who are you?" his voice was icy and deep as his face looked in my direction.  
  
"R-Riku..it's Kairi.." I said slowly, my voice shaking and cracking between syllables.  
  
"Kairi.." he said it slowly as if thinking it through. "You are Kairi.. Kairi is what opened the door for me.."  
  
A/N:: Yes, I know. X.X Way too short! Though I didn't want to go a week without posting.. so.. c.c I sorry gang! 


	4. Goodbye all

Note to you all: I've decided to quit this fiction. Maybe one day it will be up, but don't keep your hopes up. Turns out, me and Luna's 'owner' got into a fight. Without Luna, this story is just... odd... so, I've decided to stop. Unless you state your e-mail I won't keep in contact.. =/ Thanks for keeping up with me, I love you all.  
  
-Alley  
  
Oh, my e-mail is also NekoYuffie@hotmail.com if you don't feel like looking on my page... 


End file.
